Amor en cualquier termino
by MariaSchneeWitten
Summary: AU. La decision de Mary de rechazar la propuesta de Sir Richard le deja sin recursos cuando el señor Bates decide vender su historia a la prensa. Pensando que su ruina le hará incasable, Mary convence a un herido Matthew de que se case con ella y asegure su futuro.


**R. Grace | R. Grace | R. Grace | R. Grace | R. Grace | R. Grace | R. Grace | R. Grace | R. Grace |**

**Esta es la traduccion de Love On Any Terms por . It's a beautiful story!**

**LOVE ON ANY TERMS | LOVE ON ANY TERMS | LOVE ON ANY TERMS | LOVE ON ANY TERMS |**

* * *

_Daño probable en la columna._

Tres palabras, veinte letras, siete silabas, y una vida que no volverá a ser la misma. El corazón de Mary se hundió cuando leyó aquellas palabras tan desgarradoras. Ella había estado lo suficientemente rodeada de soldados convalecientes para saber lo que un daño en la columna significaba. Significaba una vida en una silla o en una cama. Significaba perder toda libertad, independencia, y, en algunas casos, también todo propósito de vida. Para muchos, significaba depresión, ansiedad, incluso enfado y amargura. Significaba meses de rehabilitación con el resultado de ser capaz de tener la habilidad suficiente para mover las ruedas de la sillas sin ayuda.

_Probable_, Mary se recordó a si misma. Todavía no es seguro.

"Esas palabras podrían significar cualquier cosa," Sybil intentó asegurarle, viendo el miedo en sus ojos.

Mary asintió y volvió su atención a la cara de Matthew, tristemente acribillada con pequeños cortes y trazos de sangre seca.

"Sabremos más por la mañana," Sybil continuó, avanzando para coger el plegado uniforme de Matthew a los pies de la cama. "¿Que está haciendo esto aquí?"

Mary alzó la vista hacia Sybill que sujetaba el juguete de perro que ella le había dado a Matthew meses atrás en la estación de tren. A pesar de la profunda tristeza que rasgaba su corazón al ver a su valiente y fuerte Matthew tan gravemente herido, inconsciente, y tan terriblemente pálido, se sintió animada al pensar que él lo había llevado consigo. Él había pensado en ella.

"Se lo di para que le diese suerte. Probablemente lo llevaba encima cuando cayó," ella explicó.

"Si solo hubiese funcionado," Sybil lamentó.

"Él está vivo ¿no?" Mary replicó al instante, suavemente enfadada con su hermana por degradar la vida de Matthew al insinuar que él podría estar mejor muerto que… que aquellas tres palabras, veinte letras, y siete silabas. Mary nunca lo había creído. No le importaba su condición, estaba incomprensiblemente agradecida de que él estuviese sano y salvo en suelo Ingles, fuera de peligro al fin.

Sybil asintió indulgentemente, contagiada por el humor de Mary.

"Nosotras deberíamos bañarlo," ella empezó. "Está un poco desalentador. A veces debemos cortar la ropa con las que ellos han viajado, y hay heridas con un monton de sangre."

"¿Cómo debe de estar el agua de caliente?" Mary preguntó, determinada a no dejarse intimidar por las advertencias de Sybil. Era _Matthew. _Ella debía y haría cualquier cosa por él. Él la necesitaba, y ella seria fuerte por él.

"Templada más que caliente," Sybil respondió, sintiéndose orgullosa de la valentía y determinación de su hermana mayor ante tal tragedia. Sabía más sobre los sentimientos de Mary hacia su primo que Mary misma. Sybil entendía la firmeza de Mary, su deseo de preocuparse por alguien a quien amaba. Ella entendía la necesidad de Mary de actuar, de hacer algo productivo para mantener su propia cordura. Ella lo entendía, y lo admiraba, enormemente. También lo alentaría.

Sybil decidió enseñarle a Mary lo que ella necesitaba saber para ayudarla a cuidar Matthew, como una verdadera enfermera lo haría. Necesitaría la ayuda de una verdadera enfermera, por supuesto, pero vio en Mary una fortaleza de mente y una ausencia de estomago que ocultó su corta experiencia. Cada pieza del cuerpo inerte de Matthew fue husmeada, Sybill observó en la cara de su hermana signos de angustia. Mientras percibía lastima y tristeza en los ojos de Mary, había también determinación y decisión en ver lo que el siguiente corte de ropa les revelaría con compostura y fuerza.

Mary escuchó atentamente cada instrucción que Sybill le daba. Trabajaba metódicamente sobre su lado derecho, mientras Sybill trabajaba en el izquierdo, limpiando la suciedad y la sangre seca antes de untar con antiséptico cada abrasión, vendando aquellas que lo requerían por ser lo suficientemente severas. Una vez que le hubiesen curado de frente, Sybil mostró a Mary como ayudarla a darle la vuelta para poder curarle la espalda. Esto fue el verdadero examen para la habilidad de Mary para manejarse como una enfermera voluntaria. Sybil había intentado quitarle la desgarrada camisa pero estaba desesperadamente pegada a su piel.

"Sospecho que aquí es donde encontraremos mas sangre, Mary," Sybil le advirtió mientras ellas se posicionaban para darle la vuelta. "¿Estas preparada?"

Mary asintió, silenciosamente rezando para tener suficientemente fuerza y afrontar lo que ella encontraría.

Había una enorme mancha marrón en su espalda donde estaba la camisa. Usando el agua cálida, ellas suavemente consiguieron retirarle la camisa hasta que la espantosa masa de piel dañada apareció. Mary dio un grito ahogado y sintió como sus ojos empezaban a nublarse con lagrimas. Luchó desesperadamente por lograr la compostura. Matthew la necesitaba. Ella necesitaba ser fuerte.

Mary miró a Sybil para encontrarla mirándola atentamente, probablemente estudiando su reacción ante lo peor que ellas se habían encontrado. Forzando un profundo y firme suspiro en su apretado pecho, Mary asintió con la cabeza a su hermana, comunicándole silenciosamente que estaba preparada para continuar.

Una vez que la sangre marrón y seca fue limpiada, la herida no parecía tan severa. Era más un gran corte que otra cosa. Había algunos cortes profundos en la piel, pero nada más severo de lo que habían encontrado en su cuerpo. Mary se sintió mucho más optimista cuando aplicaron la última banda y empezaron el proceso de volver a vestirle. Viendo que ella podía ser más útil que cualquiera en aquel hospital, Sybil le cargó a Mary con la tarea de limpiar los cortes de su cara. Había también sangre y suciedad en sus uñas que debía ser limpiada. Ella asintió a su hermana, quien inmediatamente se aproximo a la cama de otro soldado inconsciente, Mary se puso enseguida a atender sus tareas asignadas.

Hundiendo un paño limpio en el agua, suavemente empezó a retirar la suciedad de su cara. Ahora la escrutiñadora mirada de Sybil ya no estaba sobre ella, Mary permitió que su cara se suavizara en una expresión más cerca del añoro que de la firmeza. Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo cuando vieron los oscuras ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos cerrados y ella rápidamente se los limpio. Unos minutos después, su cara estaba limpia, y cada corte había sido tratado con antiséptico. Suavemente enredó sus dedos en su pelo. Estaba muy enmarañado y tan sucio como el resto de su cuerpo había estado. Captó un pequeño movimiento cuando suavemente separó sus mechones. Piojos. Ella se encogió. Todos tienen piojos. Era de esperar, pero, por alguna razon, el pensamiento la hizo sentirse terriblemente enfadada. Quería matarlos, cada pequeño parasito que insultara sus ya agravadas heridas. ¡Oh, como los odiaba! Los mataría, tan pronto como el estuviese lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo hiciese y seria un placer. Por el momento, ella se contentaría con recorrer sus húmedos dedos a través de su pelo, llevándose alguna suciedad consigo.

Luego, Mary lleno un pequeño cuenco con agua y jabón, y lo dejo en su regazo mientras se posaba al lado de la pequeña cama de Matthew. Después emprendió la tarea de quitar meticulosamente la suciedad de debajo de cada uña hasta que todas fueron limpiadas. Ella dejó el manchado cepillo de nuevo en el cuenco pero retuvo una de sus manos entre las suyas. Cuando la sostuvo cerca de su cara estudio cada milimétrico detalle, Mary se sintió, de algún modo, increíblemente privilegiada de ser capaz de conocer una parte de él tan íntimamente. Estudió las delicadas medias lunas de sus cutículas, el tamaño de cada nudillo, cada línea, grieta y raya. Ella volvió su mano y estudio su palma, que ahora estaba cubierta de duros callos y testificaba las dificultades a las que se había enfrentado todos aquellos largos años. Viendo algunos trazos de suciedad allí. Ella los retiro con el cepillo pero no desaparecieron. Parecía como si ya formasen parte de él, se habían quedado sellados al estar allí durante tantos meses. Derrotada, dejó el cuenco a un lado, y dejo las manos de él en un confortable lugar cerca de su barriga.

No había nada más que ella debiese hacer, pero Mary no pudo dejar aun de estar a su lado. Así que miró su cara mientras dormía, tomando nota de cada respiración en su pecho mientras recordaba que aun estaba vivo, a pesar de su mortal apariencia. ¡Como desesperadamente deseaba que abriese los ojos! Simultáneamente, deseo que él pudiese continuar en su ignorante y feliz sueño durante un tiempo en vez de despertarse para tener que enfrentar la penosa verdad de su condición.

_Probable,_ se repitió a si misma. _Solo probable._ Todavía nada es seguro.

Ella poso una manos sobre uno de sus brazos vacilante, con cuidado de no tocar aquellas áreas en las que ella sabía que tenía heridas.

"Matthew," ella dijo suavemente. "Matthew, soy Mary. ¿Puedes oírme?"

Como era de esperar, no hubo respuesta. Tímidamente, Mary miró alrededor suyo, sintiéndose un poco estúpida por hablar con un hombre el cual estaba demasiado dormido por la morfina para escucharla. Volviendo sus ojos a su cara, ella continuó hablándole en su mente, esperando que, de alguna manera, él le pudiese oír, aunque aquel ejercicio fuese más para el beneficio de ella que para el de él.

"_Estoy aquí, Matthew. No te dejare, te lo prometo. Estoy aquí tanto como me necesites."_

Mary suspiró en voz alta. Él no la necesitaría mas cuando Lavinia llegase. Lavinia seria una perfecta enfermera. Ella era dulce, gentil y recatada. Mary nunca había sido de mucha utilidad a alguien que necesitaba confort. Incluso cuando era una niña, regañaba a Sybil y Edith por llorar por codos y rodillas peladas en vez de confortarlas. Mary siempre había despreciado la debilidad en cualquiera de sus formas, tanto en ella misma como en los otros.

Había sido ese sentimiento el que le había provocado rechazar la propuesta de sir Richard Carlisle. En un extraño momento de claridad, Mary había notado que estaba siendo usada por Sir Richard como un apoyo. Mary Crawley no necesitaba un apoyo. Ella podía, y debía, superar la tormenta por si misma, aguantándose en sus propias piernas y confiando en su propia fuerza. Cuando, o, mejor expresado, _si _se casaba, seria porque ella quería hacerlo, no porque quería refugiarse de una situación difícil.

Volviendo su a atención a Matthew, ella estaba, una vez más, atacada por el desesperado deseo de ver sus ojos abrirse.

"_Oh, Matthew, espero que despiertes pronto. Añoro tanto ver tus hermosos ojos azules. ¿Sabías lo cautivadores que son? Nunca te lo había dicho. ¿Verdad? Lo siento tanto. Tus ojos fueron la primera cosa en la que me fije de ti. Siempre hicieron que mi corazón saltase, me gustases o no. Cuando tu dejaste Downton, miraba tu fotografía muy a menudo, y siempre lamentaba el hecho de que no fuese en color. Adoro tus ojos tanto. Por favor, Matthew, por favor, por favor, ábrelos de nuevo. Si tu no…"_

Mary fue sacudida por su pensamiento y una perdida lagrima escapó en la curva de su ojo. Inmediatamente enfadada consigo misma por ser tan absurdamente emocional, se limpió las lágrimas bruscamente con el dorso de su mano. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, y empezó a caminar, sin mirar atrás, hasta la salida del hospital.

_No lloraría. No lloraría._

* * *

"¿Qué?"

"La historia de usted y el caballero turco, milady," Anna repetió. "El señor Bates ha amenazado con venderla."

Mary estaba horrorizada. Después de tanto tiempo, aquella historia se alzaba en su horrible cabeza de nuevo. Como si aquel horrible error no le hubiese ya causado suficiente dolor…

"¿A quién va a vendérselo?" Mary preguntó.

No lo dijo. No hay nada que podamos hacer para impedirlo. El señor Bates le ha dado hasta el ultimo penique para que se callara pero ella le ha engañado. Ahora no tiene nada que darle."

"Bueno, debes preguntarle cuanto le dio. Me asegurare de que sea reembolsado."

"Estoy seguro de que él no lo aceptara, pero gracias de todas formas, Lady Mary," Anna replicó mientras le ponía el camisón a Mary por los hombros.

"Oh, Anna. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Debe haber algo… más dinero, quizás. ¿Sabes donde esta ella?"

"Salió muy pronto hoy, milady. No dijo a donde iba."

"Fue a Londres, sin duda. Los periódicos serán su más probable opción para su plan."

Anna se mantuvo callada por un momento, su mente desesperadamente buscaba algún animo, alguna ayuda, que ofrecerle a su señora.

"¿Qué pasa con Sir Richard?" Anna empezó. "Quizás el pueda ayudar."

Mary rió sin gracia cuando menciono a su casi prometido. Por primera vez, Mary se pregunto si había hecho bien rechazándolo. Su ayuda podría haber sido invaluable. Seguramente le odiara por engañarla en el camino del jardín y después rechazar una propuesta cuando finalmente la profirió.

"No, el no querría ayudarme. De hecho, probablemente correrá ante la primera oportunidad de publicar la historia el mismo."

"Bueno, no debe inquietarse justo ahora, Lady Mary," Anna propuso alegremente. "Algo aun podría pasar para que no ocurriese."

Espontáneamente, la palabra probable apareció en la mente de Mary.

_Probable_, nada es seguro.


End file.
